Benutzer Diskussion:Smaragdbeere
Hallo Maissturm, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Bernsteinpelz. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Hi ich war nicht on weil ich auf dem Kirchentag in Hamburg war. LG Tigerbüte --Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 16:58, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 20:01, 14. Feb. 2013 Riheinhorn XDD Na,du? :D Hmmm...Woher weißt du bloß, dass ich Riheinorn züchte?Ist ja nicht so, als ob du da warst, als ich es gepflanzt habe...Pff, wie kommst du denn da drauf? :D (An alle andere, die das lesen: Riheinorn ist ein Runninggag (Fangt ihn, bevor er wegläuft!...Der war flach x3), das schreiben/sagen wir in so ziemlich jeden zweitem Satz... ;D)Obwohl...Wir könnten theoretisch ein echtes Riheinorn züch...Ach nee, lieber nicht hier sagen, wo andere es lesen können XD Egal, deine Distel :D (Wer wohl sonst? :3) Ps: ...Riheinorn for president! X'3 Np ;) Hey, Ist doch kein problem, ich helfe dir gerne ;) Wenn du noch fragen hast kannst du mich immer gerne fragen :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:30, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA-Vorlagen Hey, Deine Frage lässt sich ganz einfach beantworten, hättest du dir mal unsere Character Art Seite angesehen, denn da steht mehrmals, ausdrücklich und sogar rot unterlegt, dass es nicht (!) erlaubt ist unsere Vorlagen in anderen Wikis zu benutzen! Sollten wir also sehen, dass unsere Vorlagen außerhalb dieses Wikis verwendet werden, wird das Konsequenzen haben. - 14:04, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, Da ich mir gerade dein Wiki angeschaut habe, habe ich bemerkt, dass du unsere Vorlagen schon verwendet hast, schon bevor du überhaupt gefragt hast! So ein Verhalten ist an Dreistigkeit schon fast nicht mehr zu übertreffen, vor allem, da im ganzen Wiki ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen wird, dass es untersagt ist unsere Vorlagen woanders zu verwenden. Du wirst also hiermit aufgefordert die Dateien mit unseren Vorlagen umgehend zu löschen! - 14:28, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bilder kannst du löschen, indem du die Datei aufrufst (beispielsweise die hier: http://de.warriors-cat-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Maulwurfpfote.png, dann den blauen Button aufklappst und dann auf löschen klickst. - 16:14, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also, der blaue Button auf dem bearbeiten steht hat rechts nen schwarzen pfeil, da musst du draufklicken, damit er aufklappt. Da hast du dann verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Auswähl, wovon du das löschen auswählen musst (das müsste das zweite von unten sein wenn ich mich nicht irre). Wenn du das gemacht hast, kommt eine neue Seite, wo du nocheinmal bestätigen musst die Datei zu löschen und fertig. - 16:22, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Buntes Siggi :D Klar, ich kann dir dann natürlich auch eine erstellen :) Grüße 19:18, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :D Grüße 19:27, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Thx Danke das du dich gemeldet hast. Das Bild sieht gut aus. Ich weiß nicht was mit meiner Disk los ist -.- LG Birke Bild frame|Für dich ^^Hey,ich hab gesehen das dir noch keiner deiner Freunde ein Bild gemacht hat,deswegen wollt ich dir mal eins malen. ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3. Für dich Kelloggs Hier für dich my friend^^ Frostflügel (Diskussion) 16:53, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frostthumb|Feuerherz Maissturm Hier^^ Für dich^^ Es würde mich freuen wenn du es als Ava nehmen würdest aber das ist dir überlassen^^ HBL Frostithumb|Maissturm Danke! ♥ Danke für das Bild *-* <'3 Es ist toll! *.*' Lg, Dawn (Däbe) ^^ For you :3 Hiii, Ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt :) Ist mein erstes mit Hintergrund :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <333333333 leftlg 16:30, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Thanks :3 Danke für das Bild, und nein du hast mir noch keins gemalt ^^ Es gefällt mir total gut <33333333333333 Es ist echt wunderschön geworden *___* lg 16:33, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild für Dich ^^ Danke nochmal für deine Bilder *-* ♥ *Freu* Ich hab dir jetzt auch eins gemacht, zwar ohne Shading aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 thumb|Für Dich :3 Kelloggs Hier für dich HDL Frosty Frostflügel (Diskussion) 12:05, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC)thumb|<333 Danke + Bild + Antwort Hallu :3 Ich bin 2001 Geboren ^^ Ich bedanke mich Nochmal für deine Bilder, sie sind echt total schön (: <3333333 Ich hab dir auch ein's gemacht ^^ Lg ~ Dämmerbeere ♥ thumb|left|Ein kleines Dankeschön (: ♥ :D Hier ist ein Bild für dich^^ 09:38, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC)right Bild für dich Hey em danke nochmal für das tolle bild...Hab auch eins für dichthumb Sorry Hi Kelloggs, sorry, wir haben Arbeiten geschrieben, deshalb konnte ich nicht in den Chat.... Meinem Bein geht es schon viel besser! ^-^ Ich komme morgen, 8.5.13, in de Chat, so gegen mittags ;) GGGLG und HBL Frost Ps: Danke für das sau schöne Bild! *____* ^____^ ForYou Hier für dich^^^ ich nenne es "Grau mit goldener Stern" <333333333Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:04, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb Thx SillyRouge (Diskussion) 18:10, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC)Hay Maissturm! Danke für das tolle Bild! :) Ich hätte dir gerne auch eins gemacht, aber mein PC ist dafür leider zu blöd ._. Lg SillyRouge alias Mathe Für die beste Freundinn der Welt^^ Hier Mais^^ Ich hab dich sehr lieb und es tut mir leid das du dir wegen mir Sorgen gemacht hast '-' Ich will dir das hier geben weil du eine meiner BFF im Chat bist!! (Eigentlich die beste ^-^) HDGGGGGGGGDL Feli thumb|FRIENDS 4 EVER!!! Von Berry für Dich!! thumb|Für dich Popcorn ^^Hey Popcorn! Hier ist ein Bild für dich. Magst du die Farben? Glg Berry Signatur Aju Mais, Ich hab jetzt Zeit. Kannst du mir für deine Signatur bitte folgendes sagen: Schrift Schriftart des Namens Farbe Schrift der Spruch Schriftfarbe des Spruch Liebe Grüße 05:49, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) KELLOGGS!!! ICH BLEIBE FÜR DICH UND NUR FÜR DICH!!!! Kelloggs ich blebe doch !!! Ich bin doch da!!! Wirklich!!! KELLOGGS!!! BITTE!!! Bitte.... I <3 U!! Frost Spitzname Hi^^ ich habe bemerkt, dass bei deiner Spitznamenliste "Maisi" nicht sthet :/ WÄre schön wenn du das noch eintragen würdest. 12:39, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ;-( Kelloggs....BITTE!! Für mich bist du ''so ''wichtig!!! Du bist meine beste Freundin im Chat und ich würde nur noch heulen!! BITTE!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habe dich sooooooooooooooooooo gerne!!! BITTE!!!!!!! HBGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Frost PS: Ich heule gerade voll! ;-( ;-( Und es tut mir leid ich komme auch zurück!! REALLY! ;-/ Hi Mais...kannst du bitte mal in den Chat kommen?? BITTE! HBVVVVVVL und du bist meine BFFFFF!! Frost